Every day is exactly the same
by ficiosa
Summary: La red social / The social network. Mark/Eduardo. Mark con remordimientos, pastillas, e intentos de que Wardo vuelva.


**Título: **Every day is exactly the same**  
><strong>

**Fandom:** La red social / The social network**  
><strong>

**Pareja:** Mark/Eduardo.

**Tiempo:** Post peli.

**Avisos**: Saco mucho mi basura.

**Le pongo de fondo**: El _"With teeth"_ entero, obviamente me he fusilado el _"Every day is exactly the same"_. En el bucle suena el _"Please"_ del _"The Fragile"_. Todo ello de NIN, para variar.

**Notas**: No poseo a los personajes (ya me gustaría), no saco dinero de esto, blablabla.

* * *

><p>Le observaba mientras daba el discurso. Parecía tranquilo. Sosegado. Demasiado. Probablemente le siguieran hinchando a tranquilizantes, sobre todo en esas ocasiones.<p>

Odiaba estar allí, pero sabía que era necesario. Por imagen. Por salir todos los "responsables" juntos en las fotos de después. Y por la típica imagen de Mark con él, pasadas las demandas. Pero le estaba suponiendo un mundo. Ya se había escaqueado en un par de ocasiones y sabía que no le quedaba otra, pero es que no soportaría volver a tener a Mark delante. Y esta vez no era por las puñaladas que Mark le había dado en el pasado. Era por su propio comportamiento.

Le pareció ver cierto brillo del Mark de antes en sus ojos, pero duró poco. No le había vuelto a ver desde el ingreso. Se sentía incapaz. Siempre se había tenido por el buen amigo de esa relación y le amargaba reconocer que en según qué escenarios él también era de los que se echaban para atrás. No tenía que ver con que tras la traición sintiera que ya no le debiera nada, sino con que no podía volver a mirarle si Mark seguía sin ser del todo él mismo, siendo esa versión medicada y socialmente mejorada que le venía tan bien a la junta de accionistas. O a su familia. O a quien fuera. Era menos doloroso girar la cabeza que intentar ayudarle a volver a ser al menos la mitad de lo que había sido. En parte porque Mark no se lo merecía. Y en parte porque él no se veía realmente capaz.

* * *

><p>Se había enterado por Dustin. Seguía teniendo cierta relación con él. Habían ingresado a Mark en una clínica de desintoxicación, de ésas discretas para famosos yonquis que prefieren que nadie se entere de sus cosas. Había tenido un tema con pastillas que, aunque al final se quedó en poco más que un susto, había disparado las alarmas de familiares y consejeros varios. Entre todos habían decidido que aquello era lo mejor. Entre todos menos Mark. De eso estaba seguro. Pero si servía para ayudarle, bien estaba. Dustin le dijo que Mark quería verle. Que no dejaba de preguntar por él. Que le haría bien que se pasara un día… a pesar de todo. Y él le había contestado que probablemente no iría.<p>

Pero fue.

La clínica era impresionante. Ni imaginaba lo que podía costar un día, o un mes allí. Afortunadamente ahora les salía el dinero a todos por las orejas. Aún así daba cierta grima. A pesar de la limpieza, de lo nuevo, de lo blanco, de lo aséptico. Quizá justo por todo eso.

Le llevaron al cuarto de Mark. Le vio sentado en una de las dos camas. Mark debía de estar a punto de cortarse las venas por compartir cuarto en esas condiciones, o de cortárselas a su compañero. Suponía que sería algún tipo de terapia que les hacían allí. Por falta de espacio no sería, eso seguro. Mark le sonrió. Sí, Mark le reconocía y se alegraba de verle. Pero algo en su cerebro le gritaba. Era como la sonrisa de un idiota, o de un borracho. Pero no de _"Mark borracho"_. _"Mark borracho"_sonriendo seguía pareciendo inteligente. Le debían de tener drogado hasta las cejas. Lo único que habían hecho era cambiarle unas pastillas por otras. Mark le saludó. Él no sabía qué hacer. Al final le ofreció la mano. Les dejaron solos. Mark se levantó a intentar abrazarle. Él retrocedió. No le notó disgustado. No le notó NADA. Era como un puto ladrón de cuerpos: tenía el pelo de Mark, y la cara de Mark, pero no era Mark. Su voz no terminaba de sonar igual, y no se movía como siempre.

Quería salir de allí.

No tenía que haber ido.

Le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Preguntas cordiales típicas. Mark empezó a divagar, no terminaba de hilar bien las frases. Hablaba despacio. Mark nunca había hablado despacio. Le impacientaba.

Le preguntó si Parker había tenido que ver algo con aquello. Estaba seguro de que ese maldito piojo, de alguna manera u otra, estaba detrás de esto. Creyó ver cierta tristeza en el rostro de Mark, pero no estaba seguro si era cosa suya, de intentar proyectar algo sobre esa expresión en blanco.

* * *

><p>No podía recordar exactamente cómo había empezado aquello. Pero no, Parker no había tenido nada que ver. De tener alguien la culpa eran Wardo y su propia conciencia. Había empezado a dormir mal. No durante los careos. Ni justo después. Bastantes meses más tarde. Por eso al principio no lo asoció a Wardo. Ató cabos cuando las pesadillas se hicieron repetitivas. Cuando recordaba partes al despertar.<p>

Empezaba a odiar dormir. Seguía adorando picar código. La solución lógica era quitar horas de lo uno para lo otro. Duplicó el número de cafés diarios. Funcionó durante un tiempo, pero se sentía cansado todo el día. Intentó compensarlo tragando Red Bull como quien bebe agua, pero los bajones eran demasiado agresivos y después caía rendido, dormía más de lo que quería, y volvía a soñar.

Les vio las pastillas de cafeína a su pareja favorita de programadores. Sabía que muchos chavales las tomaban en la universidad pero él nunca había tenido la necesidad: nunca le entraba sueño mientras programaba (quizá porque entonces sí dormía bien) y nunca tenía que pasarse noches en vela estudiando (con las clases, y a veces sin ellas, le bastaba). Sus chicos las comían por no perder tiempo en ir a coger cafés. Eran lo mejor que había contratado para Facebook desde… desde sí mismo. eXtreme programming. Pero extremo de verdad. Había mandado el CV uno de ellos. Estaba claro que tenía que tenerle dentro. Cuando le preguntó por las condiciones que esperaba, sólo dijo que contratara al otro. Eran jodidamente buenos. Al principio les echaba un ojo a lo que hacían. Pronto se dio cuenta de que apenas hacía falta, les puso en frente de su mesa y les tuvo pasando pruebas de lo que él mismo programaba.

Empezó a tomarlas también él. Tras los cafés. Como caramelos de menta. Funcionó un tiempo, pero le temblaban las manos (lo odiaba) y volvió el cansancio.

El siguiente paso era obvio. Algo más fuerte. Pero no a través de Parker, claro que no. Hacía bastante que no se fiaba de él, ni para que conociera según qué información suya, ni para meterse cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar desde alguno de sus conocidos. De una inicial vergüenza similar a la de los adolescentes que compran alcohol de estrangis aquello pasó a ser lo más natural del mundo.

La coca siempre estaba a mano en las fiestas (ésas en las que antes ni pisaba) si sabías dónde mirar. No estaba mal, pero tampoco era la hostia. No entendía a tanta estrella del rock dedicándole canciones de amor al polvo colombiano. Definitivamente, no era su media naranja.

Sus medias mandarinas eran las anfetaminas.

Por el efecto. Y porque prefería ir de compras legales a precios baratos a tener que socializar, obviamente.

La primera vez que las tomó estuvo tres días sin pegar ojo. Sin soñar. La. Absoluta. Puta. Paz. Incluso a pesar de las taquicardias y las palpitaciones, que al principio acojonaban pero después anticipaban el efecto. El lengüetazo eléctrico era cien veces mejor que cualquier beso físico que pudieran darle.

En los días siguientes sí consiguió dormir algo. Sin pesadillas. Y necesitando muy pocas horas. No se cansaba. Se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Con más energía que en toda su vida. Andaba más deprisa. Programaba de día. Programaba de noche. Era dios.

Al principio le costaba concentrarse. Luego se acostumbró a dejar de intentarlo. O hacerlo, pero de otra manera. La gente le llevaba toda la vida diciendo que en las conversaciones saltaba de unos temas a otros, pero él siempre había visto sus pensamientos (y por tanto sus diálogos) como flujos lineales. Quizás había un par de ellos o tres en paralelo, pero avanzaban lineales. Ahora su cerebro sí que saltaba de unas cosas a otras, como un diagrama de estados desquiciado, como tablas de transición de estados cambiantes por segundos.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de no sólo programaba tan bien como antes, sino que a veces incluso mejor. La falta de sueño venía con vena creativa debajo del brazo, y el rollo salto-relacional hasta le ayudaba en la vida diaria fuera del ordenador. _"Veía"_ciertas cosas en la gente que antes no era capaz de percibir.

Lo único negativo es que estaba un poco más irritable. Un poco bastante. Un día Parker le dijo que se tranquilizase. Le sentó como un tiro porque él no se notaba nervioso. De todas las veces que había deseado abrirle la cabeza a Parker tras todo lo de Wardo (que eran muchas) fue la primera en la que estaba seguro de que si lo intentaba de verdad, lo conseguiría sin demasiado esfuerzo. Le mandó a la mierda. Sus chavales no le decían que se tranquilizase. De hecho, hasta parecían más emocionados con ciertas ideas nuevas que se le iban ocurriendo.

Fue relativamente consciente de que se estaba enganchando cuando un domingo por la noche vio que no le quedaban pastillas. Habría jurado que le quedaban dos cajas enteras. Intentó refugiarse en la pantalla, en escribir líneas. Así debía ser el bloqueo de la hoja en blanco de los escritores. Por primera vez entendió a qué se refería la gente cuando decía que programar era _"un poco así"_porque a veces dependías de tener ideas felices. Él nunca había comprendido eso. No había ideas felices, simplemente miraba, veía claro lo que tenía que hacer, y lo escribía. Pero ahora no veía lo que tenía que escribir. No tenía ninguna idea feliz. Ni de ningún otro tipo. Se puso a llorar como un crío, de rabia, y tiró el portátil al suelo. No se molestó en ver si lo había roto. Otro más en todo caso, tras los que se había cargado Wardo.

Llamó a su doctor. Era tarde y festivo, pero le daba igual. Él no distinguía los fines de semana de los días de diario, y no terminaba de comprender que la gente lo hiciera. Fue de las pocas veces en su vida que levantó la voz en una conversación: sus palabras siempre eran afiladas, pero su tono solía ser tranquilo. A los pocos minutos tenía la receta saliendo por el fax. Y una nota. Que esperaba que le durasen hasta el día siguiente porque iba a ser cuando dejaría de ser su médico. Porque se le estaba yendo de las manos, decía. Valiente gilipollas. Se pensaría que no era reemplazable. Bajó a la farmacia de guardia más cercana. Le miraron como a un yonqui. Igual lo era. Lo mismo le daba. No iba a pedir disculpas por algo que le hacía sentir tan bien. Algo que conseguía hacerle imparable. Sin miedos. Que lo hacía todo más real. Más definido. Más nítido. Algo que le daba todo eso no podía ser realmente tan malo.

Se tragó dos pastillas para que al llegar a casa ya le estuvieran haciendo efecto. Y así fue. El portátil estaba entero (salvo una marca en una esquina de la pantalla) y la magia volvía a estar presente. Esos momentos siempre habían sido lo mejor del mundo, desde que era pequeño. Mejor que cuando Microsoft le tiró los tejos. Y les dijo que no. Mejor que las mamadas. Mejor que los polvos rápidos. Mejor que las pajas en los momentos más necesarios. Y el efecto ahora se amplificaba. Terminó, bebió tres vasos de agua, y les mandó el código a sus chavales para que lo tuvieran al día siguiente a primera hora.

- ¡Brillante! – le había dicho eXtreme1 cuando llegó andando deprisa y directo al fondo a ver qué le comentaban.

- ¡Elegante! - había añadido eXtreme2.

Y habían vuelto los ojos a sus pantallas, saltando de vez en cuando de la de uno a la del otro.

Adorables.

Durante un mes o así se había preguntado si serían novios. Después se dio cuenta de que era otro tipo de vínculo, más como el de los gemelos. Se completaban las líneas de código. Se terminaban las frases. Les envidiaba. Se le clavaba algo en el estómago cada vez que les veía hacer algo sincronizados. Él nunca podría entrar del todo ahí, eran cosas de a dos. Sólo podría mirar desde fuera. Patrocinarlo. Nunca había tenido eso, alguien que le comprendiera de esa manera. Seguro que hasta follaban en compañía. Recordó varios momentos con Wardo, los baños, su cuarto… y pensó que quizás lo había tenido aunque fuera de otra forma. Y lo había perdido.

Se tragó dos pastillas con agua.

Menos recordar.

Más programar.

Le encantaba que sus chicos le admirasen. Tenía mérito porque sabía que lo decían de verdad, con conocimiento de causa, no como cuando le alababan los inversores o el pelota de Parker, que al final resultó que controlaba bastante menos a nivel técnico de lo que él se pensaba en un principio. Empezó él también a teclear cual criatura de novela de Gibson cuando oyó cierto ruido de fondo y se dio cuenta de que Parker estaba pegado a su mesa, diciéndole algo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó seco, quitándose los cascos.

- Joder, tío, tienes que dejar de ponerte la música, nunca me oyes, ni a mí ni a nadie. Te decía que a ver si te saco a comer o algo, que te estás quedando en los huesos.

Deseó romperle los suyos.

- ¿Estamos saliendo? – le preguntó.

- ¿Saliendo en dónde, Mark?

- Que si eres mi puta novia, Sean, para andarme diciendo lo que tengo que hacer y a dónde me vas a llevar a cenar.

Parker se quedó blanco, y se giró levantando un poco las manos, haciendo ver que le dejaba en paz porque estaba de malas. Se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho demasiado alto porque media oficina le estaba mirando. Menos sus chicos, que no paraban de teclear. Como tendrían que estar haciendo el resto. Antes andaba con más cuidado a la hora de tener prontos, por aquello de que nadie sospechara qué se metía o dejaba de meter. Un rollo de ésos de definirse a través de lo que ocultaba. Ahora ya le daba todo igual. ¿Que le consideraban un gilipollas irritable? Mejor. Menos se le acercarían. Y con suerte Parker también tomaba nota. De verdad que le despediría de no ser porque no podía. Menudo cantamañanas.

No recordaba apenas nada del colapso. De la psicosis anfetamínica. Que veía borrosas las líneas de código. Que le dolía un poco el pecho, pero no iba a estar teniendo un ataque de corazón a su edad. Los eXtremes habían llamado a urgencias. Ambulancia. Habían estado todo el rato a su lado. Eran los únicos que siempre lo hacían, que se quedaban en la oficina hasta esas horas. Después le habían dicho que había mascullado cosas, como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Como si estuviera viendo a Wardo de nuevo, jodiéndole el portátil, pensó. No se acordaba pero podía imaginarlo. Es horrible que te digan cosas que has hecho pero no recuerdas. Que tu memoria sea tan hija de puta.

Tampoco recordaba nada de cuando le internaron allí. Ni de cómo había gritado para que le dejaran en su casa. En su cama. Solo. Aunque fuera con correas. Ni de su familia firmando papeles con los consejeros comiéndoles las orejas.

Wardo le había ido a visitar un día. Creía que en la primera semana, pero no estaba seguro. Había sido lo mejor desde… siempre. Les había lloriqueado a Dustin, a Chris, y a todo el que le escuchara dos minutos, con la esperanza de que el lamento le llegara al brasileño. Pero creía que no las terminaba de tener todas consigo. Hubiera llorado lágrimas de alegría, de no ser porque iba tan drogado (ahora a la inversa) que aunque seguía sintiendo algo, no era capaz de exteriorizar nada.

Wardo estaba como siempre. Incluso mejor.

Él era como un maldito canal de ruido blanco.

Wardo le había dicho que no se preocupara porque Facebook iba bien. Cero filtraciones al exterior. Pocos comentarios a nivel interno. No se daba cuenta de cuánto le había jodido aquello, quizá porque en su cara no se había reflejado nada. Wardo pensaba que con eso le estaba tranquilizando: su criatura seguía bien, podría dedicar el tiempo que necesitara a salir de aquello. El problema de Wardo es que era capaz de hacer mucho daño justo cuando se pensaba que te estaba haciendo un bien, y no había manera de explicárselo porque siempre se refugiaba en sus buenas intenciones, así que ni lo intentó. Su cerebro traducía las frases de Wardo en que era prescindible. Que aunque él faltara, Facebook no se derrumbaría como una torre de Babel. Que ya no era el dios creador de toda esta historia. Un derechazo a sus neuronas. Y a su ego. No le contestó nada sobre eso.

Wardo le había dicho que hiciera lo que fuera necesario con tal de salir pronto de ahí. Lo tomó como un reto. Como una invitación. Como un _"si sales de ésta, volvemos a ser amigos"_. Tan malas no serían sus amigas las pastillas cuando se le habían devuelto y le tenía allí delante.

Fue un interno modelo a partir de aquella visita. No gritaba. No lloraba. No hacía ni un ruido. Obedecía. Hasta sonreía a las enfermeras (las muy desgraciadas). Se ganó su derecho a algunas horas de móvil en sólo una semana. _"He sido bueno y ya me dejan mandar mensajes. Todos los días son iguales. Pierdo la noción del tiempo. ¿Vendrás otro día?"_.

Pero Wardo no había contestado.

Ni vuelto a ir.

Siguió siendo el enfermo del año. De ésta se ganaba un Oscar por interpretarse a sí mismo. Esperó una semana para mandarle otro mensaje. Por orgullo. Ya no perdía la noción del tiempo tanto como decía. _"Hago lo que me mandan. Para salir pronto. Como me dijiste. Pero estoy tirando la mitad de las pastillas que me dan. Me enferma pensar despacio. No se lo digas a nadie ;-)"._

Esta vez sí había recibido respuesta: _"Mark, haz el favor de no joderla"._

El tercero se lo curró más. Un email del que nunca recibió contestación. Ni en el centro. Ni cuando volvió a casa. O a la oficina. Ni durante los meses siguientes. Todo seguía igual. Nada había cambiado. Él volvería entonces a lo mismo, ya que a nadie le importaba y era lo único que le quedaba que le hacía sentir bien. Pero con cuidado. Maquillando su comportamiento. Como hacen los juerguistas de medio pelo con sus ojeras. Fingiendo mejor, joder. Como todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>Se le partía el corazón cada vez que recibía un mensaje de Mark. Había ido a verle ¿no? ¿No bastaba con eso? Era cuanto podía hacer teniendo en cuenta el pasado que tenían en común y el presente en el que se había convertido Mark en ese centro.<p>

Al primero no le contestó, esperando que se le pasara.

Con el segundo se puso de mala leche e intentó regañarle como haría un profesor o un padre, pero no le salió muy allá.

Lo tercero que recibió fue un programa. Sabía lo que era, por las pintas. Pero no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que significaba.

Pensó en mandárselo a Dustin, pero paró a tiempo. Se lo reenvío al mejor amigo de la chica con la que ahora salía. Era otro friqui de los ordenadores y seguro que le contestaba. A los dos minutos tenía un correo que decía: _"El programa no funciona. Ed, no me jodas que estás intentando aprender a tirar líneas a tu edad"_. Le había vuelto a escribir, diciéndole que el código no era suyo, pero que quería saber por qué no funcionaba. _"Pierde memoria, con los punteros, no los libera. ¿Para qué declara punteros si no los usa? Y no tiene sentido, en general. Ed: si eso es una prueba de conocimientos de alguien para alguna empresa tuya, no cojas al que lo ha escrito, que no tiene ni puta idea de programar"._

Se ponía nervioso cuando los informáticos hablaban así y no les entendía. Era como aquella vez que iba a bajar a São Paulo y Mark le dijo que le trajera flip-flops, pero de calzado, de hawaianas, no de (*ya no recordaba, nombrajo técnico*) y para él había sido como oírle hablar en coreano. Así que le llamó.

- Hola, soy Eduardo.

- Hola Ed. Me pillas con prisas. No me líes ¿eh?

- Sólo un momento. ¿Por qué no funcionaría el programa?

- A ver, andar, anda. Pero no tiene sentido. Y se colgaría.

- ¿Qué haría?

- ¿Ves la variable _"frase"_?

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Ves dónde pone _"frase"_?

- Sí.

- Lo de al lado. Lo que va entre comillas.

- Vale.

- Lo único que va a hacer es sacar eso por pantalla. Indefinidamente. Hasta que se cuelgue la máquina. Por lo de la memoria. Lo que te he dicho. Los punteros. Y la variable de control del bucle no cambia.

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Ves donde pone _"ward"_? Es la variable que controla el bucle principal. Booleano. Inicializa a false, pero no hace nada con ella dentro del bucle. Mira, tío, déjalo. No te vas a enterar. Hazme el favor de no contratar al becario que sea y punto.

Y había cortado.

Oh. Mark.

Pero no fue capaz de contestarle. Ni pasado un rato. Ni al día siguiente. Ni cuando supo que ya había salido del ingreso. Ni cuando Dustin le dijo que ya había vuelto a la oficina y parecía que estaba muy bien. Si estaba bien, ya no había necesidad. Era lo que se decía.

* * *

><p>Se acercó, junto con otros cuantos, a Mark. Flashes. Más fotos. Mark le dio la mano y él le devolvió el saludo. Sonrisas forzadas. Más flashes. Mark le había deslizado un papel entre los dedos. Él bajo la mano y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Era como estar en el colegio, pero escondiéndote de tropecientos periodistas tratando de sacar tu lado bueno… o el malo.<p>

No abrió la nota hasta sentarse en la mesa de la cena. _"Me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera salido de otra forma. No sé qué más puedo hacer. Todos los días siguen siendo iguales. Nada me completa. Es como si siguiera allí dentro. Me vigilan. Para que no se me vuelva a ir. Para que no les joda "la foto". El resto no les importa. Así que sigo haciendo lo que me da la gana, pero ahora miento mejor. No se lo digas a nadie ;-)"_

Su chica le preguntaba si estaba bien. Él todavía no mentía tan bien como Mark. Le hizo un gesto para que le dejara en paz. Y otro a un camarero cercano. Para que se acercase. Para que le llevara la nota de vuelta al protagonista de la noche. Con algo más escrito con su letra de universitario aplicado. Algo aprendido hace poco:

ward := true;


End file.
